Teach me how to live
by Malachite237
Summary: She is everything and she is nothing. She isn't human nor is she any other creature listed in the universe. All she knows is how to follow, how to be ruled and mastered. Can Amy and the Doctor teach her how to be her own person? How to Live? Or will she forever be trapped by the rules of the universe? Continue reading for a better story and rated T for violence later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Like I say in all my other stories (at least I think I say it) I will try and not do too many author's notes throughout the story. This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction and I hope it is as enjoyable to read as it is to write. I like helpful criticisim as long as it isn't boring like grammar and spelling because I already know those mistakes will be there and I am already probably working on them. Also not hates because I don't want you wasting your lives on something I will just ignore. I think that's all the important stuff out of the way. I have a rough story plot at the moment but if you get any ideas feel free to suggest them. I may use them I may not. I may get inspired by them I may not. Who knows.**

 **I don't own Doctor who! I wish I was that genius. But do own all the OC's!**

 **Ok, enough with the boring stuff. Please enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1

Is there any other way to start a story than from the beginning? Most people believe the beginning is the best part because it is the place where they have the opportunity to learn the most. The beginning is usually the best. Things can get all wibbly wobbly when you start from other places in a timeline. Look at the Doctor and River if you want an example. Try and explain that to a none whovian.

The beginning of this story is desperate. It is a desperate call from a desperate girl to a desperate man. A call thrown across all time and space. A call, strong enough to pluck the TARDIS out of the time vortex and take her to a place of darkness and ruins. A place long forgotten by everyone but the universe itself. What would be in such a place? A place protected by the universe but shunned or craved by the things that live in it. What would be in a place that was sealed by the Timelords themselves?

The TARDIS materialised in such a place. She didn't crash but nor did she land. She just... materialised, guided and... controlled by something else. The Doctor stepped out, alone, having requested Amy stay inside until it was safe. He had no idea what could be powerful enough to control the TARDIS. Something like that could potentially be dangerous. Very dangerous.

The Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS and was greeted by the barrel of several guns. He hated guns. Absolutely despised them. They were merciless, unruly and destructive. Everything the Doctor didn't want to be.

The guns were held by a hand that was human and was attached to an arm that was attached to the body of a rather short man. His beard was uneven, shorter in some places than others as if he couldn't decide if he'd wanted to shave it or not, and the eyes in his head stared up at the Doctor like they'd just watched a horror movie. The Doctor didn't doubt it.

"Who are you?" He demanded in a deep voice that didn't suit him. Though it was deep it was neither intimidating nor threatening, filled with more fear and dread than anything else. He wanted the Doctor to be good more than the Doctor himself did.

"My names the Doctor." Came the bowtie wearing alien's usual response. "And the woman who has ignored me and is now standing behind me is Amy." Amy didn't bother with anymore sneakiness and stepped out from behind the Doctor. She didn't bother with coming up with an excuse and he didn't bother lecturing her.

"How did you get down here?" The question was obvious and the answer even more so. They had witnessed the materialistion of the blue box behind them, it was just a matter of their tiny humans minds processing what they had seen.

"I um…" the Doctor took a moment to find the right word. "I teleported here. In that," he pointed to the box, "its called a TARDIS and it is what brought us here. We are not going to hurt you, we promise." Amy nodded in agreement as the Doctor gave the short man a stare that said 'you can trust me and you know it'. It didn't take long for the little man to give in, release a heavy sigh and holster his gun.

"I'm sorry. We've been walking this maze for so long we've become a bit too cautious." The rest of the group holstered their guns at a wave of the short man's hand. Definitely the leader.

"How many have you lost so far?" The Doctor asked slightly bluntly and slightly considerately.

"Two out of six." Came a quick reply, like he was afraid that if the words dwelled too long on his tongue they'd rot through it.

"Why? What's in here? Where are we?" Amy's Scottish accent echoed of the stony walls and all eyes turned to her. She regretted asking.

"We're in alpha 36 on an asteroid orbiting a star." The Doctor raised his brows.

"A star? You mean a little gas ball with no orbit?" The short man nodded, unable to give any other explanation. He flicked his eyes back to Amy and finished answering her question.

"There is something in here, a few ancestors don't want us to find, and so they set up a few traps to ensure that doesn't happen. Casualties are bound to happen." His earlier façade of grief at the loss of his teammates wasn't present as he said the word casualties.

"If someone doesn't want you to find it than why are you looking?" She asked as if it was common sense. Its dangerous, people are dying and you know you shouldn't be here. Uh, ring any alarms?

"They're archeologists." The Doctor stated having turned away from the group with no one noticing. He'd whipped out his sonic screwdriver and was proceeding to scan the walls surrounding them. He looked at the readings and frowned.

"What is it?" Amy peered over his shoulder though she didn't understand what she was seeing.

"There's nothing. The Sonic isn't getting anything." He tried again and his frowned deepened. "According to the sonic there are no walls here." He reached forward and placed a hand on the solid, slightly damp rocky walls. "But there is clearly something here."

"Our equipment isn't picking up anything either." A boy who looked about seventeen piped up, being the first in the group to speak apart from the leader, to which was glaring at the bold lad.

"Don't do that." The Doctor ordered. "I don't like it when people like you give people like him that face." The leader directed the glare to him, but he ignored it and looked back to the boy. "Keep talking." The boy hesitated.

"The readings we're getting aren't the normal ones you get for inanimate objects. I changed the settings to a wider branch, including living things and I got something."

"Don't be absurd!" The boy flinched as the leader snapped at him. "You've been babbling on about that the entire trip and I've told you. IT IS IMPOSSIBLE." The boy fell silent, hanging his head.

"Impossible." The Doctor stated, "but right." The leader rolled his eyes.

"Not you too. These walls are not alive!" The Doctor smiled bending down at eye level with the man.

"But they are." He was grinning. "They are alive and they are watching us. Whatever is at the end of this place. Whatever it is you are looking for, it is smart. It is so, so smart because it hasn't just manipulated its surroundings to protect itself," his eyes fell serious for a moment, "it also called _me._ " The Doctor stood and regained his smile pretending to like the archeologists who were keeping secrets from him and were wondering around and ancient and powerful place with the intention to steal and sell. "Now tell me, what is it you are looking for?"

The short man's face paled discreetly but not discreetly enough and he stammered for a bit trying to find the right lie.

"We- we don't know. Someone just hired us to come in here, find the end of this maze, or whatever it is, and collect whatever was at the end." Amy crossed her arms and raised her brows in a way that clearly said she didn't believe them. The Doctor pretended to believe him.

"So you willingly walked into a maze of death to find some unknown item for some random person with money?" The man mused the question for a moment before nodding. The others were nodding as well and the Doctor took a moment to straighten his bowtie and smiled that smile of recklessness and adventure. "Well then, let's go find out what's at the end of this maze." He walked off towards the closest doorway thing and everyone watched him go, all of them just standing there for about three seconds before their brains kicked in and they followed the madman from the blue box.

 **A/N Follow and Comment! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter twoooooooo

The short man's name was Arthur and Arthur was the lead archaeologist and the oldest of the team. Perhaps he had tried to show this through the beard he stroked whenever he was thinking but, as one of the younger team members had whispered to Amy and the Doctor, it just made him look weird. The second oldest of the group was a woman by the name of Lucy, who was constantly looking down at the device in her hand and seemed to be the one guiding the group. Jessica was the third oldest and she seemed quite attached to the fourth oldest, Kyle. The pair hadn't been seen apart since the trip started.

Samuel was the youngest and quietest of the group and seemingly the least important. According to Arthur at least. Apparently they ranked themselves by their age and so Arthur was only the leader because he was the oldest.

The Doctor tried to take advantage of that fact and made sure they all knew he was the oldest. Arthur had tried to tell him it only works if he's part of the team but the slightly egoistical Timelord wouldn't listen and kept introducing himself as the Doctor, the oldest and cleverest.

Samuel seemed to be the only one to listen to the Doctor, apart from Amy of course, and so they both stayed quite close to the young boy who seemed a lot smarter than he was allowed to be.

None of them had come across another trap yet and though they were starting to doubt there were anymore, none of them let their guard down. At even the slightest noise they would jump, guns ready or they'd be pulling someone out of the way of a potential danger.

The maze, though it couldn't really be called a maze because there was only one path, twisted and turned almost making them feel as if they were walking in circles. The walls looked like they had been plucked from a hundred different places and glued together to make one place. Some parts were smooth, some were rough, some were rock, some were crystal or marble or even metal. It became clear long ago that this place was not naturally formed. It had been constructed, designed. The only question was by who? And how was it alive?

There had been no other sign of life from the walls, apart from the fact that, that's what the scanners classed them as. They didn't moved, they didn't breathe or vibrate, no one could feel a heart beat and they didn't react when people touched them or when, Kyle, hit it with a pickaxe. The Doctor was becoming more and more curious by the second and one way or another he was going to figure out _something_.

"So, Samuel, can you tell me a little more about what's going on?" The Doctor smiled at the boy. The two of them lagged behind the group a bit, the Doctor playing it extra careful so that Arthur couldn't hear them. Amy helped by trying to carry a conversation amongst the group. "We both know Arthur wasn't telling me everything before."

People always lied to the Doctor. People like Arthur at least. Somehow, they always knew that what they were doing would upset him and they always seemed to know that, that was a bad idea. Either that or they were just greedy and thought he'd want to take whatever it was they were searching for. Samuel glanced at Arthur, who was marching ahead chatting up Lucy, ignoring Amy.

"I'm not allowed to say. Arthur'll kick me off the team if I do." The Doctor turned his smile into one of those smiles half way between tempting and trustworthy. The ones he uses when trying to dare someone, to convince them that they could tell him, that he was the exception to the rule.

Samuel bit his lip. He was considering it. He wanted to tell someone. The Doctor could see it in the boy's eyes. That spark of excitement and the urge to share it with everyone.

"I bet it's something amazing." The Doctor pressed. Samuel nodded enthusiastically.

"It is. It's awesome and extraordinary. It's just… wow."

"See, now you're tempting me. Come on, what is it?" Samuel opened his mouth to answer and the Doctor held eye contact, ever so keen to listen.

"Samuel!" The pair were interrupted as Arthur marched up to them. "What do you think you are doing!?" Samuel shrunk back despite the fact Arthur was shorter than him. The little man had one hell of an aura.

"I was just talking to the Doctor." He said innocently. The Doctor crossed his arms and looked down at Arthur.

"Yep, that's all we were doing. Just talking. Talk, talk, talk, just like that. Is there something wrong Arthur? Something you're not telling me?" The lights went out. It was a funny thing to witness considering there were no lights to go out. Which than made the Doctor wonder where the light had been coming from and why he hadn't noticed before. That didn't matter right now. The lights went out and they were all plunged into darkness. Squeaks and squeals and cries of fright was all to be heard before the world fell silent.

Flash lights flickered on and someone, probably Samuel, handed one to the Doctor who was already moving to Amy's side.

"You ok?" She nodded in the flashlights beam, eyes busy watching everyone else. Everyone had become very still as they waited for something to happen. At one stage Kyle sneezed and Jessica screamed before hitting his arm laughing for a couple of seconds before the fear and anticipation settled in again. Samuel carefully and silently walked over to the Doctor and whispered to him.

"We can't stay here." There was no arguing that.

"You're absolutely right, but first tell me what is here. If I know what whoever made this place is trying to protect I can guess at how well they will protect it." Samuel did his biting lip thing but quickly made up his mind.

"There is a coffin."

"Don't you dare." Arthur hissed but was too afraid to move and stop the boy physically.

"There is a coffin," he said again, "and inside that coffin is the universe." Amy frowned and looked at the Doctor who had eyes ever so slightly wide. That was how the humans explained what it was. He'd heard it when he was younger, before the Time War. A creature of the universe, not just created by it and leaving it, but physically apart of it. The Doctor knew exactly what he was talking about and his next question was another important one.

"Who hired you?" His flashlight was directed to Arthur and the Doctor froze. Everyone froze. Everyone but Arthur who could not see what stood behind him. The flashlights went out and the ground beneath them disappeared. Wind rushed past their ears and they all screamed. Five screams could be heard over the rushing wind and it was obvious to everyone which one was missing.

 **A/N Follow and Comment! XP**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Threeeee!

 **Enjoy!**

The Doctor woke up with a bright light behind his eyelids and he rolled over with a groan so that his eyes now faced the floor. He opened them and stared at the cobblestone until they adjusted, however, even after that he cringed as he looked at his surroundings. The light was like a sun without the heat, sitting right above his head and washing everything with its brightness.

Abruptly it dimmed, allowing him to looking around without having to squint so dramatically. Amy lay just a few metres away from him and Samuel just a bit further than that. There was no sign of anyone else.

Standing didn't hurt like he thought it would. In fact, nothing hurt like he thought it would which meant something had caught them. Something had stopped them from going splat and he was more than grateful for that. It was then that he noticed that the sun like light hadn't dimmed. Instead, the little ball of light had split itself in half, one remaining above their heads while the other had melted into the wall like a vein of magma in the rock.

It ran down the wall and pooled into a jar, sat atop of a stand made out of the wall. Cautiously, the Doctor walked up to it. The magma cooled and some of it appeared to disappeared, leaving behind a circle of gold with small gem in it. The gem didn't have a certain colour, at least none describable. It didn't have a colour and yet it was the most colourful thing he'd ever seen. It was the universe, tied up and wrapped in stone. It was every life, every planet, every star that was and will be born, and there was no way to describe it.

It wasn't light but it wasn't dark. He dipped his hand into the jar and picked the ring up. It wasn't light but it wasn't heavy nor was it hot or cold. It just… was. No name could be placed to it because there was nothing that could name it. It was just a thing that existed.

Groans behind him snapped him out of his another awe inspired trance and he dropped the ring into his pocket as he turned to the pair of sleeping beauties.

"Good morning!" He beamed as they rubbed their heads and eyes.

"Where's everyone else?" Obviously Samuel would be the first to ask that, and the Doctor respected him for still caring for his team of liars.

"Not sure, but I'm sure we'll find them." Though he doubted they'd ever seem Arthur again. At least not alive. The Doctor offered Amy a hand and helped her stand.

"How come we aren't bugs on the floor?" She asked, dusting herself off. "It felt like we were falling for ages." They both looked around the room while the Doctor shrugged.

"No clue, but I would like to find out." Amy and Samuel followed the bowtie main as he chose a random path that he had a nagging feeling was right. That feeling followed him for a while. It guided him. It told him which path was which and which thing to not touch.

"Where are we going?" Amy demanded.

"No idea. Somewhere someone wants us to go." The Doctor could see Samuel out of the corner of his eye, quietly fiddling with his thumbs trying not to look as scared as he was. "Samuel!" The Doctor smiled making the poor boy jump. "How did your team know where to go?" Samuel opened his mouth, stuttered some random letters before digging through the pack on his side and pulling out a small electronic device. He pressed a few buttons and a mini hologram of a map appeared.

"Our employer gave us this." He pointed to a highlighted line. "This is the direct route to the end of the 'maze'." Amy and The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"So, we're somewhere down here?" Amy asked pointing to the bottom of the hologram.

"Actually no." Samuel moved the map across and showed them a blinking blue marker. "We're here. We didn't actually fall down. The others on the other hand." He moved the map to show them deep down in the caverns where two more blinking markers lay. "They fell down. Arthur and Jessica didn't survive." He said solemnly. Amy touched his shoulder comfortingly.

"In that case let's make sure they didn't die in vain." The boy nodded catching the Doctor's contagious smile.

"Yeah and I can get us to the end. All we have to do…" he fiddled with the map and it started Glitching. "Woah," he moved his hand away from it to make sure it wasn't him doing it. When the image cleared everyone noticed the difference. The 'maze' had changed. Things that were in front of them were now behind them and routes had moved to connect to theirs.

And most of all, the end was closer.

The Doctor took the device and soniced it, then soniced the walls around him. "Something…" he mused looking at the readings. "Really wants us to find it." Amy and Samuel blinked.

"Something? What do you mean?" Samuel frowned.

"Something pulled my ship off course and landed her here, quite nicely I might add. Then, something was giving us light where there was none, and then something separated us from the group moving us in a completely different direction, _and_ something's given life to rocks so it can manipulate the maze. Something is trying to make it easier for us three to find it." Samuel's eyes widened in realisation while Amy still looked clueless.

"You mean… that the universe… oh…" He breathed. "But why me? Why bring me as well? I'm with the people who want to hurt it." He realised what he'd said and realised he hadn't told them before. "Arthur was hired by someone I don't know to find it, capture it and bring it to them. They paid us a lot to do it." He added his tone half bitter half impressed.

"Someone that rich can't want whatever _it_ is, for a good reason." Amy mumbled and The Doctor and Samuel shook their heads saying no in agreement.

"I tried to tell them it was a bad idea. I know the stories of the universe. I know what it can do and I know _why_ it was put here in the first place. I told them we shouldn't be messing with it." Samuel was defending himself though he didn't have to. If he hadn't been thrown into the caverns than he was trustworthy.

"Somehow, I think whatever is here already knew that. It knew why your team was here and so I bet it knew you'd tried to stop them. That's why she kept you with us." Amy and Samuel glanced at each other before frowning at the Doctor. "What?"

"You just said she." Amy pointed out giving Samuel another glance.

The Doctor furrowed his brows and said, "I did?" The pair nodded. "Hmm… now that's interesting." The walls started shaking and rumbling and the trio were thrown to the ground.

"What's-"

"I have no idea!" The Doctor shouted before Amy could finish.

#

When the rumbling stopped they knew they had moved again without even looking at the map. They weren't standing in a slightly narrow tunnel anymore. No, the room they stood in was large, with a high roof and a wide floor. It was like they'd blinked and suddenly they'd teleported somewhere else.

The Doctor pushed himself onto his feet and stared at the centre of the room. He stared at the coffin in the centre of the roof, sat atop three steps and etched with symbols only he could understand. His gaze went further than the coffin and he found a doorway, and beyond that door way was what could only be described as a monster, the same one that had been behind Arthur. A monster that wanted the coffin.

The wall morphed and moved, sealing the doorway, cutting off the monster. Rocks flew as the monster broke through the wall and it stepped into the room.

A wall shot out of the ground, than another and another and another until there was a giant wall right next to the coffin. The room vibrated as the monster started breaking through the walls. One by one, making its way towards them.

Suddenly Kyle and Lucy ran into the room, their eyes widening as they landed on the coffin. Samuel and Amy stepped in front of them, yelling, "you can't touch it!" The walls around the two new comers started morphing and the Doctor panicked a moment.

"Don't hurt them!" He shouted, the walls halting immediately, morphing back into rock. He looked to the coffin. He looked to the coffin and felt the ring in his pocket. The walls kept rumbling and people kept arguing, and the Doctor started walking. He placed his hands on the coffin lid and hesitated. What would be unleashed if he opened it? He didn't let that thought ponder as he pushed the lid off.

Everything fell silent. The monster stopped breaking things and the humans stopped arguing.

The Doctor stared inside the coffin. She looked like she'd been plucked straight from the streets of earth. Her clothes were worn from centuries of confinement but the rest of her looked like she'd just fallen asleep. She looked, he imagined, the same she did the day she was placed in this tomb.

Perhaps by coincidence or perhaps by some other force, everyone blinked. They blinked at the exact same time for the exact same amount of time. When their eyes focused again they were wide in shock at the sight of an empty coffin. Kyle opened his mouth to ask a question but closed it like the goldfish he was.

"What is your name?" Everyone but the Doctor jumped as she spoke. Having a person in a coffin who didn't look dead was something, but having one that could talk and move and _live_ was something else. She stood next to her prison, her slender hand gripping its side doing the proper job of her legs, her muscles still tired after centuries upon centuries possibly even thousands of years of sleep. Her voice was quiet too. Unused and out of practice. The girl's eyes moved around the room, soaking in every detail, examining every person. They moved to the Doctor and stayed on him the longest. He was after all, the first face she had seen since she'd been asleep.

"My name is the Doctor." He said, offering her a smile while he walked to her side of the coffin. She didn't flinch or move away from him like one might do in the sight of a stranger in a place like this. In fact, she didn't seem afraid at all. At least, not of the Doctor. "Are you the one who brought me here? You guided my ship here?" She stared at him a moment before nodding. "May I ask why?" He was using all the politeness he could still smiling, keeping the mood calm. He could basically feel the greedy urge from the two stupid archeologists behind him.

"Bad people were coming," she whispered, "I needed a good man to help. The Doctor is a good man. The Doctor helps the people and the universe. I need the Doctor's help, and he needs mine." Her voice was slowly getting stronger though it cracked now and again from the dryness of her throat.

The rumbling started again as the monster broke from whatever daze it had been put in. She turned to look at the walls.

"You brought a monster here." She said directing it to Lucy and Kyle. "Your leader brought something with him he shouldn't have." The archeologists didn't say anything to that.

The girl's eyes flicked to a section of wall beside them and as she blinked it started crumbling away. The Doctor smiled as he saw what was on the other side.

"You are one tricky girl." He commented before running up to his beautiful blue box. "Alright, everyone in before we become monster food." He pushed on the doors but they didn't open. Knowing who to accuse he turned to the girl.

"They cannot take what they have stolen." She whispered but to his ears it was clear as day. He understood what she wanted. He understood why she was so afraid of them. Though her eyes showed no fear and her face no expression he still knew she was afraid.

"You have to put it back." He said turning to the three thieves. Samuel's eyes were wide as the Doctor's knowing eyes landed on him.

"What? Me? I haven't taken anything!" The monster's rumbling become louder. The boy gave in. "Ok, ok." He pulled out a golden pendent from his pocket and out of the corner of his eye the Doctor could see the girl recoil at the sight of it. The thought of the monster encouraged the other two to empty their pockets and Amy turned hers inside out to assure the girl she hadn't taken anything. The TARDIS doors opened and the three archaeologists bolted inside, not caring about the unique technology. The Doctor and Amy helped the weak girl inside and the closed the doors just as the monster broke through the last door.

It snarled at the blue box and pounded against the door as the Doctor ran his laps around the console pressing buttons and pulling leavers. The Monster punched the wall behind the TARDIS as she disappeared before its eyes. The monster growled at the empty space and roared at the empty air. Monster's don't like being cheated of their prey.

 **A/N Yay! Another chapter! Sorry its been so long. Had stuff on. Hoped you enjoyed it! Stayed tuned for Chapter 4**


End file.
